World of Hurt
by AliceMclean
Summary: After being hurt by his family Danny decides to leave Amity park. Under a new name and a new look can Danny lead a normal life in Jump City or are his past and a new enemy push him to join the teens     i suck at summaries  some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first story dont be harsh please...**

**i do not own Danny Phantom if i did well it would be the same just darker  
**

Chapter one:

Wind Brushed through his raven black hair. tears stung at his ice blue eyes nothing could hurt him anymore nothing could free him from the betrayal he felt inside. No one could understand his pain. he hoped they would understand they hoped that they wouldn't see him as Phantom. He wanted them to see him as their son. Was that to hard to ask.

_ Danny Fenton finally had the guts to tell his parents his biggest secret on his birthday. He wanted to tell them he wanted them to know why he made himself distant to his Mother and Father. _

_"Mom... dad do you love me?"_

_"Of course we do sweety." Maddie told him._

_"Would you love me even if i was different?"_

_ The two parents looked at each other confused by the question._

_"Yes we would we would love you no matter what." __**a lie**_

_"What if i was Phantom?"_

_"What are you saying?" Jack said with no enthusiasm._

_ Now Danny was getting nervous. He transformed in front of them thinking of nothing else to say. What could he say at this point he didn't know. How are you suppose to break it to your parents that your half ghost. _

_ His parents looked at Danny then to each other. Before Danny could blink his mom pulled out a weapon and aimed it at Danny._

_"Wheres our Son Phantom what did you do to our boy" Maddy and Jack yelled in unison._

_"I AM YOUR SON." Feeling betrayal after all his parents lied to him. _

_ Jazz rushed downstairs to all the commotion. What she saw made her want to scream. _

_"MOM DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING."_

_ Danny was scared he didn't know what to do. _

_"He's not our son he's a FREAK" Maddie screamed the last part._

_ A shot was fired. Jazz screamed at Danny._

_"RUN DANNY PLEASE"_

_ Danny took off. He didn't know where to go. Where was he suppose to go. Then he had an idea Sam's house_

_**-**_**SOMEWHERE ELSE**_**-**_

"I just might have to keep an eye on this boy he may prove useful to me one day"

A dark figure said laughing in his lair under the ground.

"You better watch out Titans."

**sorry its kinda short ill do better i promise please rate and fave but you dont have to  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own danny phantom or teen titans

* * *

**Danny fled to Sams. Praying that she would help him. Wishing that she would lend him enough money to eat and travel around on his own.

He found the house that he was looking for. Danny knocked on the goths window.

"Danny?" She asked Danny just nodded. it looked like he was crying. "Danny whats wrong?"

"They lied to me Sam. they said they would love me no matter what they lied to me." Danny couldnt take it anymore he was going to break down. "Their hunting me right now I have to leave but I- I" Danny choked on a sob.

Sam just stared at him. She hated seeing him like this, but she saw what that ment he would have to leave to be safe.

"Danny my parents and i have a house in Jump City you can stay there." Sam stated wrighting on a piece of paper. "Heres some money. You need to change your look if you don't want to be recognized."

Danny stared at Sam, a small smile broke on his face. "Thanks Sam i owe you one."

"Just be safe ok."

"Alright thanks" The raven haired male whispered as he hugged Sam. "Tell Tucker I said bye"

When Danny left Sam sighed, then smiled. 'he'll be alright'

_**-JUMP CITY (a few weeks later)-**_

"Titans Go" A masked teen yelled out to his team mates. The masked teen did some flips in the air and landed a kick at his opponent. "What the" he shouted when the kick went through his opponent.

"Robin are you ok." An orange skinned girl appeared.

"I'm Fine Star" Robin said getting up.

Then a robotic team member ran up to the enemy and started to blast it.

"Rob none of our attacks are hitting this thing."

"I know Cyborg" Robin yelled trying to hit it again.

Then they all heard a chuckle.

"The ghost child put up more of a fight than you. I should-" _beep beep beep_ "Go to the zoo and study the purple back gorilla? I thought i got that fixed" The armored villain sprouted rocket wings and flew off to the zoo.

"Dude what was that thing?" A green teen asked

"A ghost." an unemotional voice told him

"Raven do you know any thing about ghost." Robin asked still looking in the direction where the ghost flew off.

"I know a little not a lot." Raven said simply

Robin sighed.

"Lets go eat some pizza guys I'm starving" The green Teen said trying to lighten the mood

"That's a great idea BB how about it Robin?" Cyborg asked

Robin nodded "Beast Boys right we can't think on an empty stomach now can we."

* * *

**Agai**n **sorry it was so short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a while huh?**

**I'm sorry that i didn't wright in such a long time i got a block a while ago then i was grounded then stuff came on. yeah it sounds like I'm just listing off excuses right? Well I'm typing the chapters i have written on paper now so don't kill me please.  
**

* * *

The Teen Titians walked up to their favorite pizza joint. They where all talking about that armored green eyed flaming haired ghost they met earlier.

"It was lucky his watch malfunctioned or we would've been toast." Cyborg told the group.

"Yeah that dude was freaky and he glowed, and floated." Beast Boy shouted, waving his arms back and fourth, hitting a, black and white haired, with bright green eyes, boy.

"S-sorry about that." the teen whispered.

"No problem dude." Beast boy told him.

"Yeah its no big BB needs to watch where hes going." Cyborg told the teen.

"Your new here, am I right?" Ravens unemotional voice rang.

"Yeah just starting my first day of work at the pizza place down the street." The teen told them

"COOL" BB's eyes lit up.

"This is most excellent, you'll be our new friend and we will talk on in the place filled with pizza." Starfire blurted out, than paused. "Whats your name?"

* * *

Danny got a job at the pizza place across the street from Sam's summer home. It was enough to pay for food. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had black hair but had streaks of white in it. he didn't want to spend money on contacts so he borrowed his ghost forms eyes. He bought some tight hoodies with baggy pants. His hair was still shaggy and covered his left side of his face.

The minute after he walked out the door he ran into the Teen Titians. Well more liked the green, pointy eared, purple skin tight clothed boy hit him. He looked at all of them there was a girl with a blue cloak on, with purple eyes that could rival Sams. He thought her name was Raven. He also half metal half human teen. Danny guessed this was Cyborg. Then he looked at the teen with the bright clothes on with a black mask. He guessed that was Robin. He answered all the questions they asked. Then the forever cheery, orange skinned girl, who he thought was Starfire asked "Whats your name?"

"My name is Da- Dominic. Dominic Tuck." He thought fast. He almost laughed when he said Tuckers name as his last name. Beast Boy smiled. "Nice to meet yah Dominic."

Danny just half halfheartedly smiled. He didn't want to get close to people right now but that's the guy he was. He hated himself for it.

* * *

Danny found himself liking the Titans as friends. He laughed at BB's and Cyborg's antics fighting over meat or vegetarian food. It reminded him of when Tucker and Sam fought.

"Why don't you get a small pizza for Beast Boy and another pizza for you guys, and girls"

"That's a good idea Dominic. Wright that down." Robin told him.

"I'm guessing that you'll want that every time you come here then?"

"Yes." Robin replied.

* * *

**SO SORRY THAT WAS SHORT IT WAS LONGER ON PAPER BUT I CUT A FEW THINGS OUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER CAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD IDEAS FOR THAT ONE. **

**Besides I'm not good with the whole oh I'm just meeting you thing so prepare for the next chapter to be longer k.**

**Rate and comment I love you all.**

**Again so sorry.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow its been a while i have to get my arse on my story more often. I'm having a lot of mental blocks lately so its not helping me much. Review and I promise i wont give up on this story until its done.**

* * *

It had been months since Danny meet the Titian's. They had much in common and he could see traits in everyone of them that reminded him of his friends. Now that he thought about it he missed his friends, he missed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Sometimes he wondered if his parents ever felt bad about what they did to him. That just got him more depressed. He needed some air.

Danny walked to the park, his black and white hair swaying from the wind, his bright green eyes dulled as he remembered the one day he had to get a new life. Lost in thought he stared out into the water thinking. Why did this have to happen? Could he trust anyone anymore? So many questions he needed answers for. Yet so many answers he couldn't get.

He was brought out of his slump when something hit the back of his head. He turned and looked down , it was a football. He wanted to thank whoever through that football for getting him to stop thinking.

"Sorry about that dude" The green shape shifter yelled.

"Friend Dominic how do you feel on this glorious day of fun?" the over happy Starfire yelled.

"It's fine and I'm doing good Star." Danny said as he picked up the football and walked over to them. "Man Star you have an arm" Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"I have two arms and so do you. Do you not?" Star said confused.

"It means you throw well Star." Danny sighed. holding in a laugh at his alien friend.

"Oh thank you friend." Star blushed putting her bright orange hair behind her ear.

"Dude do you want to play with us?" Beast Boy asked. Taking the football from Danny.

"Sure i have nothing to do." Danny stated, but then a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

* * *

Beast Boy started to throw the ball when he saw Dominic (Danny in the Titian view point) get tackled by a small, green, glowing dog. Dominic looked pined under the dog as he raised his hands to cover his face from the dogs loving licks.

"Cujo get off of me." Dominic told the dog. The dog just barked as a reply. beast boy translated it to "Hi"

"That green puppy is so adorable friend." Starfire said looking at Dominic with huge eyes.

"That dog must really like you Dominic." Beat boy said looking at the dog. The dog tilted its head with a questioning looks softly whining in confusion beast boy translated it to "Why does the green one call you Dominic, Danny"

"Dude why does the dog call you Danny."

"You can understand Cujo" Dominic/ Danny asked. While the puppy Cujo stared at Beast Boy grunting and barking "That's his birth name."

* * *

Danny didn't know that Beast Boy could talk to the animals that he could turn into. This wasn't turning out well for him.

"Danny is my real name." Danny sighed. Looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, he stated. "I ran away from home, when my parents to tried to kill me." He proceeded to tell them how he ran away and how he new Cujo but he left out parts of him being a half ghost. he didn't want them to know.

When he got to the information of his parents shooting at him. Cujo growled by Dannys feet. Danny knew that this was Cujo's first time hearing this information. "...but I want to know. What are you doing here, out of the ghost zone Cujo?" the green glowing dog whined putting his tail between his legs. His body posture was an overall a look of pure terror. beast boy translated it for Danny. "New ghost."

* * *

Soon halfa, Soon you'll be mine you'll be under my control. The Titans will go down and you'll become who you never wanted to be. My perfect tool for destruction. A dark shadow lingered among the walls. Laughing.

* * *

**Ok I have a dog and i realized that by a dogs body posture and by a dogs bark you can tell what they are saying. i also read a book that has a human speaking to dogs and it said, dogs can only speak of the past and now they cannot speak of futures. So I'll stick by that. I also don't know If beast Boy can talk to animals I thought yes because he can turn into them so why not be able to communicate with them. **

**I'll try to update sooner.**

**Hollow.  
**


End file.
